<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alt eller ingenting by duerikkjealeina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550758">Alt eller ingenting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/duerikkjealeina/pseuds/duerikkjealeina'>duerikkjealeina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (Norway)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Den store kjærleiken, Gravferd, Minor Character Death, Multi, Nynorsk, Vonde og såre kjensler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Norsk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:55:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/duerikkjealeina/pseuds/duerikkjealeina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nokon gonger såre me mest dei me elske høgast. Nokon gonger er ikkje kjærleiken nok, når kvardagen krev at ein gjer livsendrande val. Nokon gonger kjem folk attende i livet ditt, når du minst vente det ❤</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eva Kviig Mohn/Jonas Noah Vasquez, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen, Magnus Fossbakken/Vilde Lien Hellerud, William Magnusson/Noora Amalie Sætre, Yousef Acar/Sana Bakkoush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Nærleiken din</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eg kjenne nærleiken din.</p><p>Kjenne den i det du kjem inn i kyrkja. Før hjernen kognitivt har registrert at du kjem inn, veit eg det.</p><p>Eg treng ikkje snu meg for å vita at du kjem gåande opp altergongen, vita at du er bak meg. Kroppen min har fortalt meg det.</p><p>Gåsehud på ryggen og armane.</p><p>Ei slags killing i nakka, nett så ein mild sumarvind. Eller mjuke og vare kyss ein sundags morgon i det morgonsola ljose opp heile kroppen din og bade den i varme.</p><p>Eit hjarta så dunke febrilsk med lengta si. Den så aldri gjekk vekk.</p><p>Ein varme så spreie seg, varmen din så eg alltid kalla den. Den varmen så gjorde at eg kjente meg så verdas heldigaste, for det var eg så hadde den.</p><p>Det er som å få ein slags knyttneve i magen. Men ikkje så sterk som fyrste gongen eg såg deg. Meir så ein mild og var påminning om alle kjenslene eg forbind med deg.</p><p>Nysgjerrigheit, forelsking og altoppslukande episk kjærleik.</p><p>Sorg, sakn og lengt.</p><p>Påminning om kva så kunne ha vore, kva me vart einig om og at det fortsatt gjer vondt.</p><p>Kjærleiken straume gjennom meg, frå stortåa til krøllene mine.</p><p>Du er her.</p><p>Tilbake for godt eller kanskje berre for det så skal skje i dag.</p><p>Men du er her.                                            </p><p> </p><p>Så då Jonas tar tak i armen min og kviskre lågt, «Even er her», hoppe hjarta mitt øve to slag. Sjølv om eg allereie veit at du er her, er det noko med å høyra det sagt høgt. Det gjer det verkeleg på eit vis. Ekta og sant.</p><p>Eg snur hovudet sakte mot høgre og møte eit bekymra blikk. Store augo så seie ganske så mykje akkurat då. Jonas. Beste og finaste Jonas så alltid har vore der. Så sjølvsagt er her no og.</p><p>«Skal eg be han om å gå?»</p><p>Sju små ord, kviskra lågt der i kyrkja. Dei er lada, sagt med Jonas sin sterke stemme, og seie hundrevis av ting. Sorg, smerte, kjærleik og vennskap, alt samla opp i dei sju små orda på fyrste kyrkjebenk.</p><p>Eg er så glad i han for det. Er så takknemlig for at han veit, for at han unngår småsnakk så me begge veit er berre tull, men går rett til kjerna. Han gjer alltid det, me gjer alltid det. For me kjenne kvarandre så godt.</p><p>«Nei, Jonas, du treng ikkje det. Men takk»</p><p>«Isak….»</p><p>Dei bekymra augo vide seg endå meir ut, og eg veit at Jonas har lyst å sei meir enn namnet mitt. Men det er verken tid eller stad for å greia ut om meg og Even, kvifor han er attende og kvifor akkurat i dag.</p><p>Så eg riste forsiktig på hovudet, kikke litt opp og rundt, nikke lett mot kyrkjebenken på den andre sida der faren min og hans nye familie sitt. Jonas følg blikket mitt og nikke lett.</p><p>Forstår.</p><p>Forstår at eg ikkje vil laga noko som helst oppstandelse eller snakk. Ikkje i dag, ikkje akkurat no. Dagen er vanskeleg nok som den er.</p><p>Eg ser at Jonas kviskre noko til Eva, så kikke diskret bak seg og ser det sama så Jonas har sett. Ser det eg ikkje treng å snu meg for å veta at sitt der.</p><p>Ser deg.</p><p>Det går nokre minutt, så har heile gjengen fått vita det. Eg høyre lett kviskring, høyre beskjeden gå frå person til person som lette og milde ord i det tunge kyrkjerommet.</p><p>Dei er ein sterk og varm kontrast til alt det så skal skje i dag. Orgelmusikken så kjennes ut så ei tung messe, den sterke lukta frå alle blomane og menneskje eg ikkje har sett på ei stund.</p><p>Og du.</p><p>Eg høyre eit lett gisp frå Magnus, og veit at det er berre ei hand og eit blikk frå Vilde så gjer at han vert sittande på trebenken. Så gjer at han ikkje sprett opp for å sei hei.  </p><p>Han var alltid den så heia mest på oss. Den største Evak- shipparen.   </p><p> </p><p>Eg lukke augo og let meg sjølv kjenna på det så skal skje i dag, kjenne på alt det så har skjedd dei siste vekene. Kjenne blikket ditt i nakka så ein varm klem, ein klem så aldri tar slutt.</p><p>Så eg lar meg kjenna på den kjensla og. Even- kjensla. Den ligg, som oftast, gøymt litt vekk i det vetle rommet i hjarta, ligg der og vaka og eg er heilt ok med det. Men det er noko med denne dagen, denne staden og at du er her så gjer at eg opne rommet opp litt.</p><p>Låse det opp og går inn. Kjenne på alt så ligg der, alt me var, alt du var for meg. Det er sjeldan eg gjer det, for det gjer heilt ærleg skikkelig vondt enda. Har alltid gjort det. Men det er godt å kjenna på det og, kjenna på alle dei gode kjenslene så er ein del av oss. Spesielt i dag.</p><p>Alle mine fyrste gonger er med deg.</p><p>Alt ein kan oppleva saman med eit menneskje for fyrste gong, frå det kroppslege til det sjelelige, var med deg. Me utforska, vart kjent, forelska oss, vaska opp, krangla, rydda og elska. Flytta saman, vart einige, laga reglar og kompromiss.</p><p>Og så lo me.</p><p>Eg har aldri ledd så mykje med eit anna menneskje så med deg. Aldri kjent så mykje så eg gjorde saman med deg. Du gjorde noko med meg, endra noko i meg, gjorde meg trygg. Gjorde at eg er den mannen eg er i dag.</p><p>Eg har sakna deg kvar dag sidan du drog. Sidan me hadde samtala så gjorde slutt på oss. På det oss- et me hadde skapa. Tosomheita. Evak. Kvardagen hadde snike seg inn i bobla vår og gjorde at me måtte ta val. Val så gjaldt utdanning, så gjaldt vegen vidare. Val så endra livet vårt, så endra oss.</p><p>Me hadde lange samtalar om dei ulike vegane, vala og oss. Vart einige om kva me ville gjer, fann ut av ting med tårevåte augo og hese stemmar. Det var ikkje enkle val, og alle rundt oss synes me valte feil.</p><p>Men for oss var det alt eller ingenting. For oss var det ikkje mogleg å gjer noko halvvegs, å vera halvegs, å ikkje vera med kvarandre kvar dag.</p><p>Det er 10 år, 21 dagar og 42 minutt sidan eg såg deg sist. Sidan me klemte i noko så kjentest ut så ein time. Sidan me tørka på tårer og gjekk frå kvarandre.</p><p>Og no er du her. Attende sjå meg.</p><p> </p><p>Kyrkjeklokkene har byrja å ringa inn, ringe inn med ei slags sørgmodig klageraust. Eg kjenne på varmen i nakka og kremte litt.  </p><p>Er klar for gravferdsgudstenesta til mi kjære mamma.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dette er ei lita historia så har vore med meg nokre månadar, nokre ord så har strauma litt rundt 😊❤<br/>Det er tredje gongen eg har skrive i 1.person, noko eg har innsett at eg bør gjer oftare 😊 Det gjer noko med orda synes eg, gjer noko med måten ein skriv på, og er eigentleg veldig gøy 😊</p><p>Historia er ferdig, og det kjem eit kapittel i morgon og eit på onsdag. Vonar nokon vil vera med ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Blikket ditt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eg kjenne blikket ditt.</p><p>Kjenne det kvila på meg, treng ikkje snu meg for å vita at eg er alt du kikke på.</p><p>Eg veit at du gjer det.</p><p>Kjenne det i hjarta, i magen, i nakken.</p><p>Saman med det så kjennes ut så verdas varmaste klem skape blikket ditt ei var og øm bobla. Ei bobla eg kan pakka meg inn i medan presten snakke om gud, evig liv og heile kyrkjelyden syng.</p><p>
  <em>Å bli hos meg. </em>
</p><p>Eg syng ikkje.</p><p>Klare ikkje å syngja.</p><p>Så eg held tak i bobla og let blikket ditt varma meg.</p><p>Det gjorde alltid det.</p><p>Du kikka alltid på meg med verdas nydelegaste augo. Dei så fekk meg til å kjenna meg så den einaste i verda.</p><p>Og no gjer du det att.</p><p>Varme heile meg med blikket ditt utan eg ein gong treng å sjå deg.</p><p>Etter 10 år er det fortsatt sånn. Eg hadde ledd om eg var ein anna plass, ein meir passande plass. Så eg humre inni meg, langt der inne i den vetle Even- staden.</p><p>Det får meg til å tenkja på ting så på ingen så helst måte er passande i dag, ei heller på denne staden.</p><p>Men minna straume på. Nett så dagen, staden og blikket ditt har opna opp eska med alt det så har vorten gøymt vekk.</p><p>Gøymt, men aldri gløymd.</p><p>Blikket ditt fyrste gong me kyssa. Korleis det sveipa øve andletet mitt med så mykje varme at det kjentest ut så å ha feber.</p><p>Korleis dei blå augo dine sakte, men sikkert vart mørkare for kvart plagg du drog av meg fyrste gongen me hadde sex. Eller elska, så du så ømt kviskra medan blikket ditt brennmerka meg.</p><p>Blikket ditt då eg sa at eg elska deg for fyrste gong. Mørkeblått, varmt og så uendeleg ømt.</p><p>Det lattermilde blikket ditt då me dansa saman, lo og erta kvarandre.</p><p>Det tårefulle blikket ditt då me snakka om livsval, lyseblått og fullt av smerte. Men også fullt av klokheit, einigheit og uendeleg kjærleik.</p><p>Blikket ditt då du gjorde deg klar for å gå. Ut av leilegheita vår, ut av tosomheita. Det sveipa øve meg med så mykje varheit og kjærleik at eg nesten ikkje klarte å møta det.</p><p>Men berre nesten.</p><p>Blikket ditt.</p><p> </p><p>Eg kjenne det følg meg når me ber kista ut av kyrkja og ned mot mammas siste kvilestad. Kjenne det så eit varmt kjærteikn, ei trygg og støttande hand på ryggen, ei øm hand i nakka.</p><p>Små steg framover, saman med pappa og fire onklar. Ut av kyrkja, møte med sola og den blå himmelen. Som om alle naturkreftene har bestemt seg for å ta ein liten pause akkurat no. Ein pause for mammas skyld.</p><p>Det storme dog i magen min.</p><p>Eg er så full av kjensler at det er så vidt eg klare å gå rett fram. Beina skjelv, det gjer armane og. Men varmen frå alle bak meg gjer at eg klare å få dette til. Den kollektive styrken og kjærleiken eg kjenne får tårene til å trilla. Takknemlegheita strauma gjennom meg for minst hundrende gong den dagen.</p><p>Blikket ditt kjennes og. Som ei lett prikking i hårbotn, ein pirk på halsen. Av ein eller anna grunn gjer det meg sterk.</p><p> </p><p>Dei neste minutta snor seg saman i eit samansurium av prestens ord, stille gråt, jord på kista og song. Deretter fylg ei rekke med klemmar, hender og enda meir gråt.</p><p>Eg trur eg klare å sei takk, trur eg klare å klemma. Det kjennes i alle fall som det. Etter ei rekka så kjennes så ein time, men så garantert ikkje er det, er det slutt. Eg løfte blikket litt og ser at gjengen står samla litt til venstre for meg. Ser at dei held rundt kvarandre og kikke på noko til høgre for meg.</p><p>Det er berre ein person til att.</p><p>Eg har ikkje klart å møta blikket ditt enda, visste at eg ikkje hadde klart å komma meg gjennom gudstenesta om eg gjorde det.</p><p>Men no kan eg.</p><p>Så eg snur meg sakte til høgre og møte blikket ditt for fyrste gong på 10 år.</p><p>Møte det blå blikket så er fullt av varme, omsorg og kjærleik. Kjærleiken symje rundt der inne og gjer at det kjem eit gisp ut. Eg kan verkeleg ikkje for det. Det er så sterkt å møta det blikket at eg nesten kikke vekk.</p><p>Men du held det. Held blikket mitt og kikke på meg. Opp og ned eit par gonger før det vert kvilande på andletet mitt.</p><p>Du ser fortsatt ut så deg sjølv. Dog med nokre ørsmå endringar så skyldas at du er ein vaksen mann no. Ørlite breiare øve skuldra, litt kortare hår, nokre små smilerynker rundt munnen.</p><p>Blikket ditt er fortsatt det same.</p><p>«Hei Isak. Eg er så lei meg»</p><p>«Takk, Even. Takk for at du kom»</p><p>Eg ane ikkje kvar eg har funne røysta mi att, ane ikkje korleis eg klare å snakka med deg på denne vanlege måten. Alt eg har lyst til er å verta haldt av deg og gråta ut all sorga og smerta i skuldra di.</p><p>Men det kan eg jo ikkje.</p><p>Even kikke litt meir på meg, ser ut så han vil sei noko, men stogge seg sjølv. Ser plutseleg litt nervøs ut, og det trøyste meg litt at eg ikkje er den einaste.</p><p>«Kan eg gje deg ein klem?»</p><p>Herrefred og rike land.</p><p>Even kjenne meg forsett betre enn alle andre, og kan lesa meg så ei open bok. Det gjer fyr til den dunkande kjensla i hjarta mitt, gjer at alle orda eg hadde funne flyr av garde så små sumarfuglar ut øve kyrkjegarden.</p><p>Så eg nikke. Kva anna er det å gjer.</p><p>Han tar stega så bringe han heilt inntil meg, smile varmt til meg, før han trekk meg inn i famna si. Legg andletet sitt inntil mitt, før han stryk meg øve ryggen nokre gonger. Dei mjuke og varme henda legg seg til slutt i nakka mi.</p><p>Eg har slutta å pusta. I alle fall kjennes det sånn ut.</p><p>Det er som å komma heim. Attende til deg, heim til armar så kjennes kjente ut. Samtidig er dei litt nye, litt sterkare med ei ny lukt.</p><p>Fortsatt den trygge og varme hamna du alltid var.</p><p>Eg ane ikkje kor lenge me vert ståande, tid og ljodar har forsvunne. Alt eg kjenne er deg, fingrane dine i nakka mi og den varme pusten mot andletet mitt.</p><p>Til slutt trekk du deg ut. Smile varmt, før blikket ditt glir mot Sana og Yousef. Eg veit at dei har hatt kontakt med deg, veit at dei og har vore på besøk sjå deg fleire gonger.  Veit at dei har visst korleis det har gått med deg.</p><p>Men eg har aldri spurt dei. Og dei har respektert at eg ikkje ville vita, så dei har aldri sagt noko. Men sosial media har likevel sagt meg at du har hatt det fint, at du har fått nye venner og gjort suksess.</p><p>Det gjer meg så veldig stolt av deg. Stolt øve at du valte rett, gjorde rett, at det var rett.</p><p>«Er det greitt at eg vert med attende til huset etterpå, Isak?»</p><p>Evens låge stemme bring meg tilbake til nåtida. Til kyrkjegarden og det så skal skje etterpå.</p><p>«Sjølvsagt, Even»</p><p> </p><p>To timar seinare har eg drukke tre koppar kaffi for mykje, åte nokre smørbrød etter at Jonas neste tvang dei i meg, helst på nokre gamle tanter og klemt endå meir.</p><p>Eg har og snakka med nokre kollegaer og takka dei for at dei kom og for dei vakre blomane. Kjenne meg heldig så jobbe med så fine folk, kjenne gleda av å jobba med eit så dyktig og flott team på sjukehuset.</p><p>Etter at dei gjekk klarte eg å snika meg vekk litt. Måtte ha 5 minutt for meg sjølv, og vart ståande i ein døropning og kikka rundt meg. Kikka på alle folka så drakk kaffi og åt kaka.</p><p>Folka mine. Flokken min.</p><p>Det var berre dei så var att no. Gamle tanter hadde vorten køyrde heim av onkel Olav. Pappa hadde dratt med nokre spede ord om å eta middag saman ein dag, og eg hadde berre nikka. Orka ikkje den diskusjonen akkurat i dag.</p><p>Sana, Yousef og Even stod for seg sjølv og kviskra litt. Blikka deira flakka frå meg til Even og det var ikkje vanskeleg å forstå kva dei kviskra om.</p><p>Jonas sendte meg nokre blikk så var ein blanding av omsorg og bekymring, medan Magnus og Madhi åt meir kake. Vilde, Eva, Noora og Chris stod for seg sjølv og kikka beundrande på eit ultralydbilete. Noora og William skulle ha barn og eg kunne ikkje vera meir glad for dei.</p><p>Eskild og Linn var der og, dei stod å lo litt av ei historia William fortalte. Det var eit litt løye syn å sjå dei saman, utan at eg kunne forklara kvifor, men åra saman i kollektivet hadde gjort dei svært samansveisa.</p><p>Det gjekk bra med gjengen, med verdas beste flokk. Alle hadde jobb, hadde det fint, var fortsatt venner så hjalp og støtta kvarandre. Det gjorde meg svært glad, spesielt på ein dag så denne.</p><p>Litt etter litt byrja dei dog å gjer seg klar til å gå. Tilbake til heimane sine. Akkurat sånn det skulle vera.</p><p>I det Magnus sa eit eller anna til Even, snudde han seg og kikka rett på meg. Hadde eit spørsmål i dei blå augo så han ikkje trengte å sei høgt.</p><p>For me begge visste. Visste at me måtte prata saman. Prata saman aleine.</p><p>Så eg nikke berre. Det var ikkje noko anna å gjer.</p><p>Det gjekk nokre minutt med fleire klemmar, og invitasjonar til både lunsj og middagar. Alle spurte om dei kunne gjer noko, men eg klarte å sei at dei hadde gjort meir enn nok.</p><p>Verdas beste vener.</p><p>Stuga vart fullt opp av stemmar, sped latter og snakk om kven så skulle sitta på med kven. Jakker vart funne att og Magnus fekk gitt Even ein klem før Vilde fekk dratt han forsiktig med seg.</p><p>Jonas gav meg ein lang og varm klem, haldt meg medan han strauk meg øve ryggen. Kviskra ord inn i håret mitt, sørga for at det var berre eg og han så høyrde dei.</p><p>«Er du sikker på at eg ikkje skal vera her, hjelpa deg med å rydda opp?»</p><p>«Nei, det går fint, Jonas, men tusen takk. Even skal hjelpa meg. Me treng….me treng å prata saman»</p><p>Jonas trakk seg ut av klemmen og sendte meg eit blikk så sa tusen ord. Vennskap, kjærleik og omsorg blanda med ei mengd av minner. Han nikka. Han forsto sånn så han alltid har gjort.</p><p>Forsto at eg trengte det. At eg og Even trengte det.</p><p>Så gjekk han. Og med han vart stuga heilt tom.</p><p>Det vart heilt stilt.</p><p>Alt eg høyrte var det dunkande hjarta mitt.</p><p>Blikket ditt møtte mitt.</p><p>Det varme blikket. Fullt opp av ømheit, omsorg og kjærleik. Og noko anna og. Noko eg ikkje hadde ord for.</p><p>Eg var aleine med deg for fyrste gong på 10 år, 21 dagar og 5 timar.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Orda dine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Me vert ståande og kikka på kvarandre.</p><p>Opp og ned. Ned og opp. Fleire gonger.</p><p>Me er endeleg aleine, men så er det nett så alle orda har forsvunne.</p><p>Forsvunne ut av huset med alle gjestene.</p><p>For kva skal ein eigentleg sei til sin fyrste kjærleik etter 10 år frå kvarandre?</p><p>Even ser ut så han skal sei noko, men riste litt på hovudet før han humre litt for seg sjølv. Smile til meg og trekk litt på skuldra. Som om han tenke akkurat det sama så meg.</p><p>Sjølvsagt gjer han det.</p><p>«Eg byrje her inne eg, så tar du kjøkkenet. Ok?»</p><p>Det er på ingen måte dei orda eg trudde skulle komma, var vel eigentleg ikkje på lista ein gong. Men eg innser at dei passe perfekt akkurat no. Det praktiske fyrst, så får me ta det kjenslemessige etterpå.</p><p>Me rydde i stillheit. Ein stillheit så på ingen måte er ukomfortabel, den er eigentleg ganske så deilig etter alt så har skjedd i dag.</p><p>Eg fylle opp oppvaskmaskinen og vaske opp nokre glasfat for hand. Pakke rester i boksar og sett dei i kjøleskapet. Drikk ein halv kopp kaffi og et nokre bananar. Vart plutseleg litt svolten, kjente på svolt for fyrste gong på fleire dagar.</p><p>Even rydde i stuga, samle saman søppel og stable alle dei lånte stolane opp på kvarandre. Han nynne litt for seg sjølv, det er så lågt at eg ikkje høyre kva det er. Men det er betryggande på eit vis, gjer at varmen spreie seg att.</p><p>Då me er ferdige møtes med ved kjøkkenbenken. Eg har laga ein kopp te til Even, og gått over til vatn for meg sjølv. Det har vorten for mykje kaffi i dag, det seie både hovudet og magen.</p><p>«Så faren din har fått seg ein ny familie?»</p><p>Orda hans overraske meg atter ein gong. Sjølv om dei ikkje burde det. Det er ingen så kjenne meg betre enn han, ingen andre så veit alle hemmelegheitene, så kjenne dei såraste tinga eg gøyme heilt innerst i hjarta.</p><p>10 år endre ikkje det.</p><p>«Ja, han gifta seg på nytt for 5 år sidan. Ho hadde 2 born frå før av»</p><p>Even nikke og smile lett, men han spør ikkje meir. Han veit jo at forholdet mitt til pappa er vanskeleg på dei beste dagane. Rekne nok med at det ikkje har vorten betre dei siste åra, så han lar tema vera.</p><p>Eg fikle litt med flaska mi og kikke på han. Veit ikkje kvar eg skal starta, eg har så mykje eg har lyst å vita, så mykje eg vil høyra om. Men det er som om orda plutseleg sitt fast i halsen. Hjarta mitt dunke hardt og magen min har byrja ein slags berg-og dalbanetur.</p><p>«Eg er så stolt av deg, Isak»</p><p>For tredje gong på kort tid overraske han meg med orda sine.</p><p>Det kjennes ut så hjarta er på veg ut, utan at eg kan forklara kvifor. Eg kjenne at andletet mitt vert varmare, og orda hans snik seg rundt så ein varm sumarvind.</p><p>«Stolt?»</p><p>Ordet er berre ein kviskr der på kjøkkenet, eg er glad at det kjem noko ut i det heile tatt.</p><p>«Ja, stolt Isak. Du har gjort alt det me snakka om den gongen. Tatt utdanninga du ønska, fått deg jobb på sjukehuset så du ønska, har gode kollegaer og same vennegjengen. Så ja, Isak, eg er stolt av deg»</p><p>Orda hans gjer noko med hjarta mitt. Dei snik seg stille inn og lage seg ei lita grop der inne. Eg kjenne tårene i augnekroken, trudde ikkje det var fleire att, men dei snik seg inn dei og.</p><p>«Eg er stolt av deg og, Even. Så stolt øve at du gjorde det du ønska, stolt øve suksessen din»</p><p>Han smile varmt til meg og nikke lett. Kviskre takk og ser meg rett inn i augo. Som om han og ønske å spør om det så har svirra rundt i hovudet mitt dei siste timane. Det store spørsmålet, det så alle i vennegjengen har spurt meg om sidan valet vart tatt.</p><p>Så eg bestemm meg for å sprekkja bobla og sleppa den rosa elefanten ut.</p><p>«Gjorde me det rette valet, Even? Var det verdt det?»</p><p>Hjarta mitt dunke så hardt at eg er sikker på at Even kan høyra det. Sikker på at han kan lesa alle kjenslene så fer øve andletet mitt akkurat no. Han er definitivt lett å lesa, heile andletet hans syng med kjensler.</p><p>«Ja, Isak, det synes eg. Eg veit at alle rundt oss var ueinig, og fortsatt er det. Men det var rett for oss, og det er det einaste så betyr noko. Eg..ehm…»</p><p>For fyrste gong i dag ser han usikker ut. Ser ut så han har mista orda litt, og det kjennes merkeleg betryggande å vita at eg ikkje er aleine.</p><p>«Isak…eg…det var alt eller ingenting med oss, og eg står for at me gjorde det retta. Eg hadde aldri klart å ha eit avstandsforhold med deg, snakka med deg på skype, sett deg fysisk nokre gonger i året. Eg hadde aldri klart det...eg….»</p><p>Kjenslene så ljose frå andletet ditt er så sterke at eg nesten lukke augo. Er så såre og nakne at tårene samle seg att. Eg har lyst å halda deg, berre halda deg i ein time. Men orda må komma fyrst.</p><p>«Eg hadde heller aldri klart det, Even. Aldri klart å berre vera med deg av og til, fortelja deg om dagen min på melding og feira seierane våre digitalt. Eg veit det er egoistisk, men eg elska deg for høgt til det»</p><p>«Det er ikkje egoistisk, me var jo einige om at det var det besta for oss»</p><p>«Så då gjorde me det retta då»</p><p>«Ja, Isak, det så var rett for oss»</p><p>Me nikke og smile litt. Kjenne vel båe at det er fint at me fortsatt er einige med dei 10 år yngre sjølva våre. At det me gjorde var rett for oss.</p><p> </p><p>Eg ser fortsatt for meg den dagen då breva kom. Eit frå UiO og eit frå New York Film Academy. Me visste at det var ein moglegheit for at båe kom inn der me ville, men hadde vel skydd tankane litt frå oss. Trengte jo ikkje å snakka om det før det vart aktuelt.</p><p>Men det låg der jo, låg der og sumde rundt sjå oss båe.</p><p>Og så vart det realitet av det.</p><p>Me kom båe inn på fyrstevalet vårt, og måtte ta den samtala me hadde skydd framføre oss. Samtala om utdanning, vegval og eit eventuelt  avstandsforhold. Men me fann jo ut av det, fann ut kva så var best for oss.</p><p>Alt eller ingenting.</p><p>Og sånn vart det.</p><p> </p><p>«Men det betyr ikkje at eg ikkje har sakna deg, Even»</p><p>Alt eller ingenting gjeld denne samtala og, og eg kjenne at eg treng å få sagt alt det så har svirra rundt i hjarta mitt i dag.</p><p>«Eg har sakna deg kvar einaste dag, sakna å fortella deg ting, snakka med deg, at du held meg og er i hjørna mitt»</p><p>«Eg har alltid vore i hjørna ditt, Isak, sjølv om eg var i eit anna land»</p><p>Augo dine er milde no, svært milde og fulle av kjærleik. Det er fasinerande å kunna kjenna det att etter så mange år, men kjærleiken i augo dine var alltid så lett å lesa.</p><p>«Even…»</p><p>«Eg har sakna deg og, Isak, sakna å visa deg filmane mine. Sakna å fortella deg om New York, om dagane mine»</p><p>«Er det nokon….ehm…har du nokon?»</p><p>Det er så vidt eg får orda ut, så vidt eg får orda ut så har brent lengst framme på tunga mi heile dagen. Dei eg ikkje visste om eg turde å spørja om, men så var alt eg ville ha svar på.</p><p>Augo dine sveipe øve andletet mitt før dei feste seg på mine. Kikke på meg, kikke meg nett i sjela kjennes det ut som. Det er noko der så eg ikkje klare å lesa, men så gjer at magen min hoppe rundt.</p><p>«Har du sett nokon av filmane mine, Isak?»</p><p>Eg har inga aning kvar han vil med dette, men riste svakt på hovudet.</p><p>«Du er i dei alle, Isak, på eit eller anna vis er du der»</p><p>«Er eg?»</p><p>«Sjølvsagt, Isak. Kven anna skulle eg laga film om eller til»</p><p>Det kjem eit hikst frå meg i det han heise litt på skuldra. Kikke på meg med varme augo og eg tørke på tårene så er attende.</p><p>«Det har aldri vore nokon andre, Isak, det kjem det heller aldri til å verta. Du er mitt livs kjærleik, det veit du»</p><p>Og eg gjer jo det. Eg veit.</p><p>Det kjem eit hulk no, før det kjem to. Det er så mykje kjærleik i augo dine at det kjennes ut så eg skal ta fyr. Du heise litt meir på skuldra, seie tusen ting med andletet ditt.</p><p>Eg klare ikkje å sei nokon ting, så eg gjer det nest beste. Hiv meg i famna di og hulke inn i deg. Hulke ut sorga og saknet, gleda og kjærleiken, alt og ingenting.</p><p>Even held meg.</p><p>Held meg med dei sterke og trygge armane sine og lage nokre låge shjusheljodar inn i håret mitt. Stryk armane øve ryggen min, stryk og held. Det kjennes ut så å komma heim for andre gong i dag.</p><p>Ei mektig kjensle straume gjennom meg, og for fyrste gong trur eg på det du alltid snakka om.</p><p>Episk kjærleik.</p><p>«Du er mitt livs kjærleik og, Even. Det har aldri vore nokon andre, det kan ikkje vera nokon andre. Ikkje for meg»</p><p>Verdas nydelegaste blå augo kikke på meg, med varme, kjærleik, med hop og glede. Dei er litt våte dei og, så eg tørke forsiktig nokre tårer frå andletet ditt.</p><p>Augo dine spør meg eit spørsmål, og eg svare med mine. Veit at du kan lesa det, veit at du ikkje treng ord for å vita.</p><p>Så du stryk nasen din lett øve min, att og fram nokre gonger. Legg henda dine forsiktig på andletet mitt, før du legg leppene dine forsiktig på mine.</p><p>Held dei der.</p><p>Kanskje for ein minutt eller to, ikkje veit eg. Tid og stad har forsvunne frå meg for andre gong i dag.</p><p>Alt eg kjenne er leppene dine på mine. Som om dei må møtas på nytt på eit vis. Har vore frå kvarandre i mange år, så dei må finna tilbake til kvarandre dei og.</p><p>Til slutt beveg du dei, og eg møte bevegelsane dine. Slepp deg inn. Kjenne på den mektige kjensla så fortsatt straume gjennom meg.</p><p>Eg elska alltid å kyssa med deg. Det var ein av mine favoritting. Det glede meg at det fortsatt er det. Djupe og våte kyss så eg kjenne heilt ned i stortåa. Henda dine i nakka mi, så stryk og beveg seg i håret mitt.</p><p>Kjøkkenet fylles med sukk og låge stønn. Fylles med ljoda av kyss, av to så beveg seg saman att.</p><p>Til slutt drar du deg ut litt, stryk meg øve andletet att og smile til meg. Blunke litt, humre ein del. Eg kan ikkje anna enn å smila tilbake, humra litt eg og. Det kjennes løye ut av me fortsatt kan kyssa på den måten, samtidig kjennes det heilt rett ut.</p><p>«Er du tilbake for godt, Even?»</p><p>Han smile. Eller la meg endra det. Han glise til meg. Glise med heile seg.</p><p>Dunk. Dunk. Dunk.</p><p>«Ja, det er eg, Isak»</p><p>Gleda eksplodere i hjarta mitt. Det er ein sorgfull dag, men og fantastisk fin. For du er her. Attende sjå meg.</p><p>«Så alt då?»</p><p>Varma og kjærleiken frå augo dine er som å få sola på seg. Magen min er fortsatt på berg- og dalbanetur. Samtidig kjenne eg ein ro i meg så eg ikkje har kjent sidan fyrste gong eg traff deg.</p><p>Eg og du. Oss. Tosomheita.</p><p>«Ja, Isak, alt»</p><p>Og så kysse du meg att.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Eg kjenne nærleiken din. Kjenne den i det du kjem inn i kyrkja"<br/>Det er orda så har vore med meg nokre månedar. Ikkje veit eg heilt kvar dei kom frå, det er jo ikkje alltid heilt klart kvar me får inspirasjon frå 😊  Men eg visste at eg måtte skriva noko med dei orda, noko sårt og fint med Even og Isak ❤</p><p>Eg er glad for at DU ville vera med, tusen takk for kjempefine, varme og rørande ord, og for kudos 😁😍❤<br/>Eg veit eg gjentar meg til det kjedsommelege, men det er så utruleg gøy å få kommentarar så handle om at det er fint å lesa på nynorsk😁 Det glede eit skrivehjarta svært mykje 😊❤ Så ekstra tusen takk for det ❤</p><p>Vonar at alle har det fint, fortsatt god sumar 😊☀️<br/>Det neste frå meg vil verta gjensyn med Even, Isak, Anna og Olav på Røvær - er på tide å sjå korleis dei har det no ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>